Keeping Warm
by flower.kat
Summary: Soi and Yoruichi are roommates in res. On a particularly cold night they have a solution to their heating problem…it just goes a bit further than originally intended. AU and OC. Mature. I Don't Own Bleach.
1. Keeping

**Keeping Warm **

_Yoruichi Pov_

Anyone who has had the 'luxury' of staying in an old university residency know that the heating and air conditioning is not exactly your best friend. For those of those who had the pleasure of getting one of the newer residencies this is what it was like. Though I'm sure you've heard the horror stories. When you expect a cool room to await you in summer, instead you are greeted by a sauna. In winter when all you want to do is get the cold out of your bones you step into refrigerated room. The day that my roommate Soi Feng and I slept together was on one of those cold winter days when our blasted vent was pushing out cold comfort.

The vent was closer to Soi's side of the room when we first moved in. Although it was our first time meeting one another we quickly decided that the current room arrangement would not suit us. Something about the furniture arrangement just screamed prison. We both got to moving our furniture. When we were done we had moved both our beds beside each other with a shelf giving about a meters distance away from each other. On the other side of the room was where our desks and fridges, as well as the dreaded vent.

We got along quite nicely, Soi and I. She was a sweet and Christian girl who had a strong sense of family. She always went to bible study without fail (To this day I haven't a clue what bible study is). Luckily she wasn't one to push her religion on others and was accepting of all people, that was a good thing cause I would have told her to fuck off. I on the other hand followed no particular religion and thought all religion was as nothing but a fantastic story book used to keep the people under control by instilling fear into them. I had enough of trying to be controlled by the Shihouin family. It was her fathers desire for her to stay out of res and stay in a properly furnished home where she could have any luxury she so desired. She just couldn't go out and make basically have fun and be a normal teenage girl. Well I answered that by flipping him the bird and applying for res. Something my new roommate found a bit offensive yet slightly amusing.

Soi was one of those people who didn't know she looked beautiful. Sure she seemed like a simple enough girl, but her petite figure sharp grey intelligent eyes that just seemed to go on forever. He hair was quiet unusual. It was cropped short everywhere but at two sections at the back. She braided those sections then adorned them with gold hoops. When I questioned her about her hair she said that her mother once did her hair like this and thought it was cute. She was very sick during that time and died shortly after. I was touched that she would tell me something personal as such. I had told her I lost my mother as well at a young age though it was because she was hit by a drunk driver. The driver survived but my father had made sure he would never live a comfortable life.

"What do you mean love a comfortable life?" Soi had questioned a bit confused

"Oh well, my family kind of does a bit of lawyering business so we sued him for everything he had" I replied easily.

"Oh"

Soi looked like that thought disturbed her a bit.

...

_This story is going to be longer don't worry. Though I'm not sure it will stay up because it gets pretty explicit later on. _

_This was originally a different story with my own characters but I decided to change it and add it to the Yoru/Soi collection here. As such I'm going to be revamping the remaining chapters so they make a bit more sense but I suppose this will be an AU and OCish more than anything._

_R&R please. _

_Constructive Criticism is always welcome _

_Until Next Time,_

_flower kat_


	2. Keeping Hair

**Keeping Warm **

_Yoruichi Pov_

I loved Soi's hair. To me she had the whole package, but I think her hair was my weak spot. When we went out she would always ask me to straighten her hair. It wasn't like that before no one but she was allowed to touch her hair. I smiled to my self as I remembered when I was allowed to finally allowed to run my fingers through those silky threads.

_...FlashBack..._

_Normal Pov_

_"Can I do you're hair?" Yoruichi asked suddenly. She was sprawled somewhat on her bed, her lower half actually on the mattress while her upper body dangled lazily off the side. Her head turned to look at Soi whom was brushing her hair by her desk. _

_"No" A quick reply._

_"Please?"_

_No reply._

_"Come on Soy Bean"_

_That did get a response. Soi narrowed her eyes at the now smiling Yoruichi. Soi wouldn't admit it to anyone but she loved looking at Yoruichi's eyes. She could get lost in the goldy depths of them. 'Such a peculiar colour' Soi mused internally. But now was not the time to get lost she had something to address. _

_"Did you just call me Soy Bee?"_

_"Ha! No, I called you Soi BEAN" Yoruichi said with a laugh. "Because you don't eat anything and are as skinny as a bean, but I like you're version better."_

_"You don't seem to mind seeing as you are more than happy to clean my plate" Soi replied easily as she returned to the task at hand._

_"You don't complain, besides don't change the subject. Can I do you're hair?"_

_"Nope"_

_"Please?"_

_"Why?" Soi said with a sigh. _

_"I like doing other peoples hair" Yoruichi turned over on her belly "It takes my mind off things"_

_Soi knew that her purpled hair roommate was telling the truth at least partially. She had noticed that Yoruichi had a tendency to avoid serious matters until she absolutely needed to address them._

_"And what do you want to take your mind off right now?"_

_"This damn cold room"_

_The response caused Soi to laugh. Sensing she was gaining ground Yoruichi continued._

_"Just think, I can do you're hair while you huddle in you're blanket. You keep warm while I do you're hair, It's a win-win"_

_'Damn' Soi thought,'She may like to avoid things but she can come up with some really good points when she wants.' Soi thought about it for a moment before giving in._

_Yoruichi was off the bed with Soi's blanket in hand before she even finished her sentence. Wrapping the blanket around soi and taking out her hair Yoruichi smiled._

_"Well lets get to it then"_

_Soi didn't have to turn around to see that her roommate had a grin on her face._

_... End FlashBack..._

_Yoruichi's Pov_

Yoruichi let her mind wander to how Soi would now request for her to do the hair. She knew that she liked the fact that her process of doing her hair pain free and enjoyable. It also looked kick ass when it was done. I remember her telling me once that she couldn't remember anyone touching her hair since her mother had died. She said it made it happy. It never ceases to amaze me how much that complement made my hear soar. I simply kissed the crown of her head softly and said 'thank you for you're trust'

...

_Okay the next update won't be as fast as this one. This is when the characters I originally created diverge from Yoruichi and Soi, so I'm going to take my time and make sure everything makes sense for you guys. Reviews help and give me inspiration._

_This flashback was something that I added. I wanted to give a glimpse on how their relationship develops before I got to the goody-goody, which may come in the next chapter or the one after that..._

_By the way. This is my first shot at writing an M fic that will be posted, so if anyone has any helpful hints I would appreciate it._

_Until Next Time,_

_flowerkat_


	3. Keeping Kiss

**Keeping Warm**

_Yoruichi POV_

Although I knew that I was physically attracted to my friend, I knew that I didn't want my libido to ruin our friendship. I would have rather have a long relationship with her as a friend then risk having a short one night stand and ruin our relationship. That is until one particularly cold day. It was on this particularly cold day that Soi and I had found warmth in something other than our bodies.

I just came back from a heavy day of classes. Walking into my room felt like I was a piece of shit being frozen over. As I get into our room I see my roommate. Huddled on the floor, wrapped in her blanket in front of the small space heater that I smuggled in. Having a space heaters was a fire risk and thus against the rules but that meant little to me.

"Heating being temperamental again? Or should I say temperature-mental?" I call to her casually while stomping off my boots, the snow falling onto the floor, but not melting.

"Ha-ha" Soi Feng replies back sarcastically, though the small crack of a smile on her face tells me that she did appreciate the little humor, however dull it was.

"I swear I can't take this anymore. That fucking disgrace of a heater is worthless!" Soi turned her glare to the heater in our wall.

My eyes widened slightly at hearing her use profanity. I only hear such language out of her mouth when she is truly upset. Given the temperature though I shouldn't have been surprised.

"Well, I'm going to make some tea for us. Then I'm snuggling in with you by that heater"

"Oh please. Do you have any more Jasmine Tea?" She asks with a hint of hope in her voice.

"Yep" I flip on the kettle, something I also smuggled in that was against res law, and waited for the water to boil. While waiting I put on my PJ's. Black polyester pants with a white tank top and a deep purple fleece house coat. I love my pj pants. Something about my polyester pants keep my legs warm no matter how cold, despite the smooth shiny material the pants were made of.

I look up to the vent and was amused to see a piece of paper hanging near it. It looked like it was supposed to block the cold air from coming out. I let out a small laugh that turns my roomies gaze to me and see where my gaze is at. I look down at her still smiling and wait for her to explain though I already know the answer.

"Scotch tape isn't very adhesive or dexterous" She says in a serious tone "Next time it will be duck taped"

Her tone of voice makes me laugh out once more. "Agreed, though next time I should tape. You're skills are lacking" I tease

"Hn" She pretended to be offended. I knew her better than that so I just patted her on the head while I passed her to get our tea.

With the tea ready I made my way back over to her. She opened up her blanket for me to get in by her and I quickly scooted in close. I gave the tea to her which she gratefully accepted and took a quick sip. She let a soft moan of satisfaction. Now my mind is a similar to that of a teenage boy with respect to perverseness. So hearing her moan, and knowing I was responsible... I silently congratulated myself.

"God! That taste great. Thanks Chi"

"Anytime" I reply and rest my head on her shoulder, getting comfortable.

"I'm so glad that this week is done with, but I don't want to start any of my assignments" I sigh and nuzzle my head gently on her shoulder feeling comfort in the action.

"Thats no surprise" She puts her arm over me and pulls me in closer, obviously picking up on my need for a bit of comfort right now.

We stay like that sipping our tea in comfortable silence before it got cold. Taking some pleasure in feeling Soi's body against me. Only the side of her body was against mine and I felt my mind already going off in the deep end of my fantasies. I could smell her shampoo. Honey I thought. It had been a while since I had sex and as a result was a bit more horny than usual. Some times when we partied I would usually have sex with some guy who usually didn't remember my name, which was fine with me cause I never remembered theirs. We were both just using each other for a fuck which suited me just fine. My little roommate on the other hand, would just enjoy conversation with one of my soon to be sex partners friends, when she did come out. I remember one time she made out with one when she had a tad to much to drink. She felt extremely embarrassed the morning after.

The morning after the said night, she told me she was nervouse if one of the guys tried to take advantage of her and she couldn't do anything about it.

I immediately took her hands in mine and looked her straight in the eyes and without even thinking just said. "Baby, if someone dares to take advantage of you in or out of my presence, no matter what, I'll come and beat them to the brink of death for even thinking of hurting you" I meant what I said. The very thought was enough to make my eyes darken and body tense in anger, and that was only at a figment of our imagination. "I'll even teach you how to fight". She gave me a relieved smile and hugged me which I immediately returned with a small blush.

"Thanks Yoruichi, I'm happy to have a protective roommate who can kick anyones ass so easily" She says while still hugging me.

"Ya, no problem" I say rolling my eyes, sensing she was teasing me a bit. Though it was true I was a damn good fighter and loved to spar whenever I got the chance. I also had a strong urge to grab her ass while she hugged me. I knew it was probably perfect but kept my hands under control while I unconsciously licked my lips. Their goes my mind again.

With her near me I just wanted to pull apart and kiss her. I would love to know what her lips would feel against mine. Soi suddenly spoke up which brought me out of my day dreaming.

"I had such a weird dream last night" She spoke.

"Ya, what happened" I mentally chastised myself with letting my thought turn in that direction.

"Well, I was driving down a deserted road in a car. You were in the passenger side and a bunch of other people were in the back. It was late at night and dark. All of a sudden you weren't with me in the car. Then a dead person was suddenly in front of us. Like a zombie, you know? He had a whole in his chest. We couldn't get around him for some reason but only I could see the dead man and everyone was getting mad at me for stopping. They didn't believe me and the zombie was getting closer and closer. I remember being so scared that you were hurt." Soi paused and swallowed. 'Then I woke up"

"Aww, Annie" I say and put my arm around her this time "It's okay, just a bad dream"

"I know it doesn't sound that scary, but it was. Just the feeling I got from no one helping me. Then you disappeared. Why weren't you there?" She added the last part a bit accusingly.

"Maybe I was getting laid?" I replied easily.

"Pshhh, sounds like you" Soi shouted. Smiling despite herself finding it funny that would be my reason for not being there in her moment of crisis.

I shot her a big smile.

"I almost jumped into your bed to make sure you were still with me" She admitted a bit shyly.

Still smiling I said, "You should have. I wouldn't have minded the extra body warmth" I winked at her too. "we could have kept each other warm" I continued.

"You know what? I think I would like to take you up on that offer" She replied with a laugh.

"Good". I was thrilled. Whether it was from having a warm body next to me or having her warm body next to me I really don't know.

It wasn't too late so she suggested watching a movie on her laptop. She went to go see if Orihime wanted to join in. Unlike most residence living arrangements we all got along with our bathroommate.

"Looks like Jan is going to miss out on the movie" Soi yelled back while I was setting everything up.

"Yeah, she came over earlier and said she was going home for the weekend. She told me to tell you that she left her door unlocked so if you needed to stay in her room you could" I yelled back.

I couldn't see her but I knew she was smiling. Usually I brought my one night stands back to our room and Annie just crashed in Orihime's room. I didn't do it too often so they didn't mind. They just got a kick out of the fact that it seemed like I used and abused men instead of the other way around. I would bring them back to my place then kicking them out when I was done no matter the time. Sometimes I would kick them out if they just sucked in bed. There was no way I was wasting my time on some guy who didn't know how to fuck.

"Ha! Well that was nice of her."

I finished putting in _The Devil Wears Prada_ and attached my speakers to her laptop (pss, I wish).

The movie went on and we enjoyed the films distraction from the world. We just sat in her bed under the covers watching the movie and saying our favorite lines out loud. We did warm up a bit more by taking a shot of vodka every time Miranda Priestly said "That's all", which was a total of 8 times if your interested. So by the time the movie was over we had a nice buzz going.

When the movie was done Soi closed her lap top and jumped back into bed with me.

"Ohh, that's always a good movie to watch" Sighed Soi happily.

"Totally, I love Meryl Streep. Not only is she a great actress but she was totally hot when she was younger." I said.

"You're such a perv" Soi accused

"True, but she really was a fox!" I urged

Soi Feng laughed out loud. She already knew that I found women attractive, but she never really brought it up until tonight.

"Have you ever kissed a girl?" She inquired suddenly.

"Mmmm, yes" I said it smiling with my eyes closed going back and reliving the memory quickly.

"Really? When?" I could tell she was a bit curious so I indulged her.

"Deets or Jist?" Whenever I told her a story that might have some juiciness to it I always asked if she wanted all the details, deets, or the jist of the story. She always almost chooses deets.

"Give me the deets."

"Well it was about a year ago. My friend and I were hanging out at her place, just talking about her recent break up. I was combing her hair while she was painting my toes, so I was behind her."

I recalled that she had really soft hair. Maybe I had a thing about hair I thought errantly. "She liked it when I did her hair too" making a connection to her and Soi Feng.

Soi just rolled her eyes and waited for me to continue.

"Anyways, I started to massage her scalp and she started to moan. I asked her if she liked that and she told me not to stop and that it felt really good. So I continued playing with her scalp and her moans became more frequent. I would massage different areas and change my pressure. I let my fingers caress her neck and bring it back up to her head and would drag my nails through her scalp. It was when my hands moved down to her neck that she really did get loud. Hearing her moan was turning me on. So me being me told her that her moans were really sexy. She didn't say anything, just pressed her body closer to mine and put her head back on my chest. I made a little goal to get as many moans out of her as possible before what ever spell was cast was broken. And I did get many moans out of her. She told me not to stop and I did that for what seemed like forever but neither of us got tired of it. She opened her eyes and I could just see the lust in them. She had started to breath heavier and I know my eyes must have darkened as well. I tilted her chin up so her lips were closer to mine and kissed her. She immediately started kissing back. Before either of us realized I had her pinned underneath me grinding my body against hers while she kept my head in place with her hands. We were lost in our kissing, that we didn't even hear her little brother knock at the door. He was like 16. We only noticed him when we heard the door open and we heard him say 'Oh my God!'!" I laughed out loud at the memory. "His face was priceless. Anyways his sister threatened him or something and when we looked at each other we just couldn't believe what had happened. The little spell of lust was gone after the interruption."

I paused for a second to collect my thoughts.

"We both knew that we would have gone all the way with each other that night if we weren't interrupted. Thats what it felt like at least. Anyways she got a bit freaked out and weird around me and we never talked that much after."

I finished and looked over at my roomie who was looking slightly flushed. I guessed my story might of aroused her a bit. I know I was more horny now that I was remembering all the feeling of my first girl on girl kiss. She was looking at me, but when I caught her eye she looked down and bit her lip.

"Are you alright? I hope I didn't freak you out with that story"

I really did hope I didn't freak her out. As much as I'd love to have her naked and against me I wouldn't want our friendship to end because of it.

"No." She said quietly. "I just never expected a story quite like that."

"Do you want me to go to my bed?"

"No!"

She said quickly and a bit loud. Realizing this she blushed slightly.

"I mean, you know stuff like that doesn't bother me it was just a bit of a shock to hear a story told so... realistically."

I laughed which seemed to release the tension in the air. Soi smiled back at me turned on her back and looked at the ceiling before closing her eyes. I repeated the motion. I stretched my hands and legs before relaxing with a sigh.

"Night Chi" Soi whispered

"Night Soi Bee" I whispered back. Despite the wetness I felt in my panties I fell asleep easily. But it wouldn't be long until I woke up.

...

_Alright this is the second last chapter. It was the longest one of this story so far, ~ 2 600 words. The last one should be just under 3 000. I hope this chapter got everyone excited for the finale chapter! _

_I know I left it on a bit of a cliffy but I just thought 'delayed gratification' and ended this chapter here. But rest assured only one chapter left after this._

_random note # 1: this symbol '~' in math means approximately. Though it is usually two of them placed like an '='. _

_There you learned something educational while procrastinating on whatever it was some of you were doing. _

_R&R._

_Until Next Time,  
_


	4. Warm

**Keeping Warm**

_Yoruichi Pov_

I awoke sometime later, I think it was because of the chill. Turning my head I saw little Soi Bee sleeping on her side away from me. I could see she was shivering and assumed she was awake.

"Are you still cold?" I whispered. I didn't want to be too loud incase she was actually asleep.

"A-a little" came her stuttered reply. Yep, definitely cold I thought.

"Then come here"

Rolling on my side I stretched my arm out and wrapped it around her waist so I could press our bodies together. She shifted herself into a more comfortable position and curled into my body. I could pull her into me a bit more so we ended up spooning. I kept my arm wrapped around her waist and she covered it with her own arm underneath the blankets.

"Better?" I mumbled a bit tiredly.

"Mmmm"

She replied and she pressed her body closer to mine. Particularly her ass to my crotch, an action I found deeply satisfying. I rested my head by her neck and inhaled deeply filling her scent in my nose. She smelt wonderful.

"Good"

I whispered into her neck and I felt her shiver slightly.

We laid like that for a while longer and it didn't take me long to drift back to sleep again. I pushed my dirty thoughts from my mind determined not to do anything lest it ruin our friendship.

I awoke what felt like no time at all but not to the cold. Instead it was because my roommate was squirming around. She was moving her body against mine and she was hitting the right places. I felt myself becoming wet. I let out a groan at the feeling and almost instinctively placed my hand flat against her pubic bone and applied a bit of pressure wanting more pressure. I heard her gasp softly, whether it was because I startled her or she enjoyed the feeling I wasn't too sure.

"Are you uncomfortable or something?" I asked

"Or something" She said

God she was teasing me I thought. She then brought my hand up a bit and under her shirt so my hand was resting on her bare stomach. I could feel her smooth skin. I stroked my thumb along her skin and it reached to the bottom of where her breasts were. Thats when she started to grind her whole body against mine once again. God, maybe it was the alcohol. Damn Miranda Presley and damn Vodka.

"You're going to have to stop that" My voice had gone husky.

"Why?"

She asked a bit to innocently for my ears. I decided to give her a not to innocent response.

"Because you're making me horny right now. If you keep moving around I'm going to have to do something about it whether you want to or not." If she didn't stop I was going fuck her until I was satisfied. There was only so much teasing I could take and I was losing what little control I had left.

I raised my hand that was flat against her stomach and traced my fingernails up to her breast where I circled around her areola and back down her skin softly. I threw my leg over her waist so her ass could press more fully against my pussy and it gave me a little more control over her body. I dipped my neck behind her ear and breathed out, "Or is this what you wanted?"

"I-Iii" Soi struggled to formulate a response and I felt it was a perfect opportunity to continue to tease her as she did me.

I licked her earlobe and made my way up moaning softly as I did. I brought my hand that was still tracing tantalizing patterns across her skin up to her nipple and pinched. She screamed out at the feeling but whether it was in more shock then pleasure I wasn't really sure. However, I mentally scolded myself for allowing my desires get ahead of myself. I reminded myself that this was the first time she was intimate with anyone and I was going to make sure she enjoyed herself. If she wanted to continue.

She had yet to say anything tangible but I could feel her chest rise and fall under my hand. I released her nipples and gently massaged them very slowly, teasingly.

"Well my little bee?"

I pressed on while I started to grind my core against her ass while leaving my hot breath on her neck.

"It's up to you, and I'll stop if you want me to." I waited for an answer but still she remained silent. She was still breathing heavily and writhing against my body. I knew I should have taken that as a sign to continue but she had to say she wanted it. I needed to hear her say she wanted it. Guessing my ministrations were a reason for her distraction I paused all my movement and leaned slightly away from her trying to break our body contact.

"No, don't!" She shouted finally coming out of her daze. "Please don't stop, it just feels too good" she finally admitted. She sought the lost contact by putting my hands back in place and pressing her body close to me once again. Only this time she was writhing her body against mine more desperately.

"Don't stop" She repeated.

Yes. That was all the encouragement I needed and I rocked my body against hers with equal force. My mouth was upon her neck sucking, licking and nipping her pale skin all the while her moans became more audible. I brought my hands down and pressed my hand against her pussy through her bottoms.

"I found you're honey" I whispered in her ear.

She groaned and began rubbing her pussy against my hand seeking more friction.

"You're so fucking wet" I said allowing her to pleasure herself on my hand while I pushed my fingers into her pussy more.

"Y-Yoruichi, oh gosh, oh god, oh god, oh god!" she kept moaning louder and I knew she was getting closer to cuming. I didn't want her to cum so soon so I pulled my hand away.

Soi groaned in frustration. Before she could voice her displeasure I turned her over towards me using my leg I still had across her body and tipped her chin up to look at me.

"All in good time Soi, We have all night and I'm not going to let you cum just yet".

I looked in her eyes and I could see her horniness. I looked to her lips and they were slightly opened and wet. I positioned myself in between her legs and kept eye contact with her. I lowered by lips to her but never touched it. Just hovering a few centimeters away and touching her noes to mine. I played and teased her with my lips, never making full contact to hers and pulling away slightly whenever she leaned in. She tried to pull my head down to hers so we could finally kiss, which I wanted so badly but I also wanted to tease her for a while longer. When she reached for my head I quickly grabbed her hands and pinned them on either side of her head.

"All good things to those who wait" I said with a lusty smile and I got a groan of what sounded like frustration, desperation and a bit of amusement.

I kissed from her neck to her chin always getting closer to her lips, where I knew they were craving to be touched. She fought against my hold but I was able to keep her down.

"I want you and you're beautiful body." I told her before I release her hands. Immediately she pulled me down by my neck where my lips met against hers. Her mouth was already open and her tongue seeking entrance into my mouth. I allowed her entrance and let her hungrily explore my mouth while I tugged against her shirt. I somehow got it off without our lips leaving one another, or maybe they did but I just didn't remember. I sucked on her tongue and she got my shirt off during that time. I pulled her up to me so we were both sitting up. She was straddling my waist and I finally had my hands on that ass. It felt so good in my hands. I knew it was worth the wait. I caressed her ass, sliding my hands over the material covering it and committing every feeling to memory.

While I fondled Soi's ass, she grew a bit bolder and started to tentatively kiss my neck, Arcing my neck to give her more room and a loud moan of encouragement. It seemed to give her more courage because she was leaving open mouth kisses and teasing my skin like a pro. I was so hot and horny that I knew their was a huge wet spot it my pants. My hands still on her ass I pushed her into me and down repeatedly while thrusting my hips up to meet hers.

"oh fuck, yes" I called. I knew I wanted to wait a little longer to cum, but Soi was just tearing away all my self control with every thing she did to me. Even her fucking moans were driving me wild.

Her hot breath against my neck was making it wet and she hung onto my back and I could feel her nails going into my skin as she rocked herself hard against me as well. Meeting me thrust for thrust.

"Oh, ohh, oh yes! Please don't stop! Keep doing that to me" She urged

And I did.

I could feel my self getting close to cumming and I knew Soi's fast approaching her climax. Right on cue she let out a pleasurable scream and her hips started to convulse against mine. Just feeling her pussy shudder against mine was enough for me to cum hard as well.

I slowed my hips but I jerked my hips up hard spastically until our bodies calmed down a bit.

"Wow" Was all Soi managed to say as she looked down on me, still straddling my waist with a small smile.

"Mmm, wow is right"

I leaned my head up slightly and kissed her tenderly. My hands tracing lazy patterns across her back.

"So, are you still cold?" I inquired.

"Ha! No, I'm quite warm now thanks to you. Regardless of the circumstance"

She said the words easy enough, but I wondered in the back of my mind if she felt weird.

"Well, I for one am very happy with how things turned out." I stated smiling. lowering my hands to her buttocks I gave it a small slap and squeeze. "I feel like things won't be weird between us all things considered" I added.

After what seemed like a few moments thoughts Soi bent down and gave me a quick peck on the lips. "I think so too. But, can we just keep this between us?"

"Of course, there is no way in hell I'm letting everybody know about this. They might want a piece of this and I am not sharing... Besides no one would believe you're such a perv." I added teasing the beautiful women in my lap.

"Oh, so we are doing this again are we?" She teased back.

In response I bent my head and nuzzeled my face in her bosom.

"We are" I said to her breasts, and kissed them both.

"Besides" I kissed just above her breast, planning to journey travel by kisses to her lips,

"I haven't" I kissed the base of her neck

"Had a chance" a light kiss at the nape of her neck

"To taste" Higher

"You're" her jaw under the ear

"Sweet" her cheek

"Little" The corner of her lips

"Pussy" I lingered on her lips, savoring the soft feeling and enjoying how she responded by kissing back. Breaking contact to look into her eyes I kept one arm behind her back with my hand resting at her shoulder blade and put the other one on the bed for leverage as I leaned forward. Not supporting her weight but instead gently guiding her body down to the bed where she laid looking to me.

I mentally congratulated myself at how smooth I laid her upon the bed and kissed her deeply while my hands traveled down her body while hers wrapped around my back in what looked like a lazy hug but was her way of making sure our bodies had no space between them. I pulled down my pants and kicked them off now completely naked. I slid my way down and out of Soi's grasp leaving wet kisses as I traveled down her body. When I got to her belly button and gave it a quick lick I felt her shiver slightly. Reaching her pubic bone I pulled down her bottoms and threw them off somewhere. I took a second and noticed that she was almost completely smooth save for a small landing strip of trimmed blond hair above her center.

I kissed around her pussy, not making contact and kept traveling south. I felt her release a breath/huff in want. lifting her leg I kissed her ankle bone. I had no intention of rushing into her sweet center like some hormonal boy. I was going to take a more tactful approach, building up the anticipation and savor her body. I caressed her leg lightly with my finger nails while making my way back north, slowly. When I reached her inner thigh I nibbled her skin and she started to rock her hips. I placed my hands on either side of her hips to keep them steady and she just rocked harder.

Now at her pussy I let my tongue circle around her lips and her rocking became more desperate and she started to moan. Not wanting to have her wait anymore, and because her scent was making me crazy I narrowed my tongue and did one solid lick from her opening to her clit moaning loudy to express my satisfaction of her taste.

I heard her intake her breath sharply and her whole body tensed for a second over come with pleasure for a second.

"Soi you taste amazing!" I told her,

"Just keep licking me" She urged.

Not needing to be told twice I dove in sucking both her lips into my mouth then releasing them and doing short hard licks to her center. Her legs spread open wider giving me access to her sweet honey I pressed my lips and made a vacuum like seal around her whole pussy and sucked while bobbing my head slightly. Soi started to go crazy her moans were getting so loud and her whole body was tense and jerking more frequently now. I brought one of my hands and started to finger my self wanting to get myself off while pleasuring my roommate.

"Holy shit! Oh God, God Go-oh oh ohhh"

She was close and I release my mouth from her but before she could say anything I started to rapidly flick my tongue up and down on her clit lightly while my finger snaked into her. It slipped in easily and she immediately started to move her hips so she was fucking my finger. She came after and even though I just had one finger in her I could feel her self clamp down on my finger and more juice leaked out around my finger. As she was cumming I worked on my pussy harder and cried out in pleasure as I came.

Soi's back was arched towards the ceiling as she finished crying out. Her body collapsed back down spent from the pleasure experienced and released. I slid my finger out and myself and cleaned her juices thoroughly with my tongue, careful not to put to much pressure where she was now extra sensitive. Once satisfied with my work I sat up and gingerly licked my fingers. I looked to Soi and saw she still had her eyes closed and was riding out the bliss of her orgasm. I crawled up so I was lying on her leaving random and lazy kisses on her body. I rested my body on her enjoying the bliss of my orgasm with her.

She brought one of her hands up and gently stroked my back.

"That was the greatest feeling I've ever had" She said after a while.

"I'm glad, cause that was unbelievable for me too" I rolled off her and pulled the blankets over us and kissed her deeply then snuggled in close to her body closing my eyes and enjoying this moment.

Soi tossed her leg over me and rested on my shoulder as I pulled her in closer to me. Our naked bodies warm and glowing, the chill of our room no longer bothering us.

"Soi?" I said a thought suddenly coming to mind

"Hmm?" She answered tiredly

"I rather like our air conditioning system"

I felt her body shake with laughter against mine which made mine shake too but we were both too tired to make a sound. We fell asleep in each others embraces with smiles on our faces. Glad that we had each other for keeping warm.

**...Fin...**

_Well, this is my very first M fiction that I've written so let me know if it is something that you enjoyed because I have a few more milling about in my head that I could write for you Fans of Fiction._

_I know this is the chapter you all were most looking forward to so I hope it pleased you._

_I'm just happy I was able to finish my second story I've started._

_Until Next Time,_


	5. Continuation?

**Just a quick note to the people reading this.**

**I had an idea in my head for a continuation. It wouldn't be terribly long. More like a 'where do we go from here' and 'getting there' type of thing.**

**The thing is now that I've finished my first semester of my 3rd year university I might be putting most of my attention on ****_To Be Ninja _****(Naruto Fic) and maybe another story I had planned for that genre.**

**So you as the readers, I want to know. Do you want a continuation? If I get a bunch of people saying they do then no doubt I will work on it. If there aren't a lot of opinions or what not then I think I'll just toss the idea out of my head. And maybe get around to it in the distant future.**

**Let me know, and until next time!**


End file.
